


Abby's Pet

by Dronzer117



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Femdom, Flogging, Gen, Light BDSM, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Public Humiliation, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dronzer117/pseuds/Dronzer117
Summary: Abby and Ziva reveal their secret relationship to the rest of the team.Suggestions welcome.





	Abby's Pet

“You want me to wear this to work?” Ziva asked her Goth girlfriend Abby Sciuto sceptically. “I have never dressed like this in public before.”

“Don’t you dare question me, Pet, or I will use the paddle,” Abby countered, thrusting the clothes at the former Israeli Mossad officer.

“Very well, my Mistress, I will wear the outfit. But I do not see the paddle as a punishment anymore,” Ziva replied, making her way to the bathroom.

“Maybe I’ll stop using it then,” Abby smirked as Ziva hastily kneeled at her feet.

“I beg you not to stop using the paddle, my Mistress. I apologise for questioning your orders. May I request 10 strokes of the cane?” Ziva pleaded, her eyes not going any higher than Abby’s knees.

“Finish your shower then come down to the kitchen dressed as I have instructed. I’ll punish you later,” Abby commanded, turning and striding out of the bedroom.

“Yes, my Mistress,” Ziva whispered, her eyes on Abby’s luscious backside as it receded from view.

Abby’s Lab  
NCIS.

The male members of Gibbs’ team plus Jenny and Ducky had received the same message from Abby asking them to wait in her lab for an important announcement. Seeing as Ziva had yet to arrive they could only assume it somehow involved the former Israeli.

“You think Abby and Ziva are going to announce they’re secretly lovers?” Tim asked his fellow teammates.

“That smirk on you face says you know something, Director Sheppard,” Ducky observed, making Jenny’s smirk widen. “Care to let us in on what you know?”

“Sorry, Ducky. That’s Abby’s secret to tell,” Jenny replied, just as the lab door opened. “Speak of the devil.”

Looking outside the lab the team laid eyes on the gothic forensic scientist with a large smile stretching across her whole face. Today she had dressed in a black goth school-girl outfit with matching thigh-high stockings and loafers, a blood-red tie and her usual spiked collar around her neck. In her right hand, her favourite purse and a duffle bag, in her left was a chained dog leash attached to something just beyond the door.

“Morning guys,” Abby chirped happily, before curtsying to Jenny. “Good morning, Mistress Sheppard.”

“Good morning to you, my dear,” Jenny replied, ignoring the confused looks from Tim and Tony. “You have something to show us I take it?”

“You would be correct, my Mistress. I’ve decided to introduce you all to my pet,” Abby answered, giving a tug on the leash. “Come on, Pet.”

Having expected either a cat or dog, Tony, Tim and Ducky were astonished to see Ziva crawling on all fours wearing a leather collar around her neck attached to the leash. Even more surprising was that she was dressed in a black sleeveless turtleneck thong leotard with her hair done in a ponytail. She also had black ¾ length fingerless gloves, matching thigh-high stockings and low-heeled shoes on her feet. She would have been looking at the floor were her eyes not covered by a thick black blindfold.

“Sit, Pet,” Abby commanded, her smile never leaving her face as Ziva sat on her haunches. “Everyone, I’d like you to meet my pet Ziva. And I wish to extend my most sincere gratitude to the ever tender and eternally generous Mistress Jennifer Sheppard for giving me such a sumptuous gift.”

“I hope she’s displayed the same kind of obedience she’s shown me while I was training her?” Jenny asked, kneeling to stroke Ziva’s hair.

“Aside from questioning her choice of clothing for today, Ziva has been the model image of a well-trained and obedient slave,” Abby praised.

“So, this is a master/slave kind of relationship?” Tim asked, a look of understanding on his face. “I always thought you were the submissive one, Abby.”

“She was, until I deemed her ready to claim ownership of her own slave,” Jenny explained, softly caressing Ziva’s back. “Do you have any obscene comments to make, DiNozzo?”

“Not at all, Director,” Tony gulped, feeling Gibbs piercing gaze drilling into his skull.

“While Timothy seems to have known about Abigail’s sexual preference, I have always believed that if it wasn’t against the law, a couple could express their love any way they see fit. As I have been reading quite a bit on master/slave relationships I surmise, Abigail that you wanted us here to announce your relationship and as witnesses for the punishment your pet has earned?” Ducky asked, always one to respect his friend’s quirks.

“Thank you, Ducky, and you are correct. Ziva will be punished for questioning her mistress and I’ve decided to make this her first public punishment with her friends as witnesses. I would normally paddle her backside, but that instrument has been delegated as one of my pleasure toys and instead will receive 10 strokes of the flogger for her indiscretion,” Abby answered, extending her duffle bag in Jenny’s direction. “Would you be so kind to retrieve the flogger for me, Mistress Sheppard, while I prepare Ziva for her punishment?”

“If I can have the first two strokes,” Jenny stipulated, taking the bag from Abby.

“You may have 10 strokes, my Mistress. Ziva will receive 10 additional strokes for questioning me,” Abby smiled, pulling Ziva to her feet and bending her over the forensic table. “Would you like a gag, Pet?”

“No thank you, Mistress,” Ziva replied, feeling the cold table surface through her leotard. “Please give me the punishment I deserve.”

Stepping just opposite of Abby, Jenny gently caressed Ziva’s exposed rear with her hand, fondly remembering all the training she put her former pets through. “Remember to count each stroke, Ziva.”

“Yes, Mistress Sheppard,” Ziva shivered in anticipation, feeling sudden a sharp sting across her butt.

*Smack* “One, Mistress Sheppard!”

*Smack* “Two, Mistress Sheppard!”

*Smack* “Three, Mistress Sheppard!”

*Smack* “Four, Mistress Sheppard!”

*Smack* “Five, Mistress Sheppard!”

*Smack* “Six, Mistress Sheppard!”

*Smack* “Seven, Mistress Sheppard!”

*Smack* “Eight, Mistress Sheppard!”

*Smack* “Nine, Mistress Sheppard!”

*Smack* “Ten, Mistress Sheppard!” Ziva panted, releasing her death grip on the table. “Thank you punishing me, Mistress Sheppard.”

“You’re welcome, Ziva,” Jenny replied, tenderly caressing the developing welts on Ziva’s rear. “Spanking you and Abby was one of the best parts of having you as my pets.”

“Aww. Mistress Sheppard always says such kind words,” Abby blushed, taking the flogger reverently from Jenny. “Now make sure you thank me for each stroke, Pet.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Ziva whimpered, tightening her hold on the table as her punishment resumed.

*Smack* “One, thank you, Mistress!”

*Smack* “Two, thank you, Mistress!”

*Smack* “Three, thank you, Mistress!”

*Smack* “Four, thank you, Mistress!”

*Smack* “Five, thank you, Mistress!”

*Smack* “Six, thank you, Mistress!”

*Smack* “Seven, thank you, Mistress!”

*Smack* “Eight, thank you, Mistress!”

*Smack* “Nine, thank you, Mistress!”

*Smack* “Ten, thank you, Mistress! Thank you for giving me my much-needed punishment. Have I earned your forgiveness, Mistress?”

“You’re forgiven, Pet,” Abby cooed, giving Ziva’s abused cheeks a gentle kiss. “Now what do you say to everyone?”

“Thank you for watching me take my punishment everyone, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did,” Ziva panted, enjoying the pain in her rump.


End file.
